Cursed (Metro 2033 Level)
'Cursed '''is a short but complex level which involves action, creepy, and friendly elements. In this level, Artyom and Khan must help a station that has recently fallen victim to an unrelenting mutant campaign. Overview The survivors of the attack seek refuge in tents by the escalators and rely on the last few soldiers to defend them. The level begins with Artyom and Khan entering the station and devising a plan of action with the last soldiers of the station to close off the tunnel and the crossing in which the mutants are coming from. Artyom must single-handedly locate a satchel charge in the right tunnel and move it to the left one, and place (though not necessarily throw) a grenade on a support beam in the crossing. After closing both avenues of entrance Khan directs Artyom to Cursed's shrine, and the secret passage to the Armory; once again leaving the mission to him, and him alone. Related Achievements/Trophies Metro 2033 Metro 2033 Redux Trivia *Why exactly the bomb was in the right tunnel is unknown, seeing as the mutants apparently never came from that tunnel, to begin with. **It is possible that the original team panicked and got lost, or got lost after being attacked by nosalises. *This level is one of the few levels to feature the ghosts (three at the end, blocking a small passage), and like chase, these ghosts don't kill you if you run into them; only hurting and pushing you back. *If you are in a hurry, just throw a grenade into the crossing tunnel then it will collapse, placing the grenade is not necessary. *You have about 8 seconds to run after planting the bomb, the explosion will be massive so stay away from it as far as you can. Too slow can cause Artyom to take damage or even lead to his death. *This level is good for gaining kills for the Heavy Metal achievement; however, the DShK machine gun only has 50 rounds in reserve and should be conserved. *The real location of Cursed is Turgenevskaya Station. *You will receive one positive moral point for listening to Khan explaining the situation from start to finish. *The situation of the Cursed station is similar to the situation in VDNKh at the end of the novel. *Hitting or shooting a portrait at the shrine (near the end of the level) will cause you to lose a moral point. Bugs *A peculiar glitch can be triggered by moving Artyom ''towards the crossing right after placing the grenade there, instead of fleeing back to the station. Upon immediate death, and re-load, the crossing will close itself - as if the player's grenade from the last load were still in play. *If you explode the airlock before the tunnel, a bug can occur where after planting the bomb and pulling your weapon out, you will crash without an error message. Gallery Cursed1.png|Khan joins the defenders Cursed2.png|The last of the citizens hide above Cursed3.png|The center tunnel Cursed4.png|The bomb in the right tunnel Cursed5.png|The bomb has been planted... in the left tunnel Cursed6.png|The crossing Cursed7.png|Sealing the crossing Cursed8.png|Three ghosts Cursed9.png|The shrine Cursed10.png|Khan's farewell Cursed11.png|The path to Armory Cursed_beta_0001.jpg|Cursed level from Metro 2033 beta Cursed_beta_0002.jpg|Ditto Cursed_beta_0003.jpg|Ditto Cursed_beta_0004.jpg|Ditto 13.jpg|Official screenshot of Cursed's shrine Category:Metro 2033 Levels